In typical automotive fuel systems with fuel injection, a fuel pump in a fuel tank of the vehicle pumps fuel at high pressure to a fuel rail or distributor of the fuel injection apparatus. The flow rate from the pump to the fuel rail exceeds engine demand under all circumstances. Surplus, which is usually hot due to the proximity of the fuel rail to the engine, is returned to the fuel tank through a low pressure conduit at a rate which varies from maximum at engine idle to minimum at full power. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,572, issued Feb. 5, 1991 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, describes an automotive fuel system wherein surplus is returned to and confined in a closed reservoir containing the fuel pump so that mixture of surplus with fuel in the fuel tank is minimized to retard heating of the fuel in the fuel tank and vapor generation in the tank. A fuel system according to this invention is an improvement of the system described in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,572.